


Sweet magic

by Milddd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK 米英
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milddd/pseuds/Milddd
Summary: 亚瑟和阿尔因为舞会伴侣的事情吵架，亚瑟有些羞愧自己作为男生和阿尔在一起的话会变成其他人眼里的笑柄。再一次魔法实验中不小心喝错魔法药水将自己的身体变成女性！*是亚瑟身体变成女性，不是罗莎不是罗莎*有失禁play
Kudos: 31





	Sweet magic

Sweet Magic or Evil Magic

“不？什么意思？” 美国青年瞪大蔚蓝色的双眸，注视着与自己不同学院的另外一个亚麻金发少男紧缩在一旁。一年一度的学校舞会再次开启，这也是阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟交往的一周年纪念日，美国青年充满向往地邀约自己的恋人一同参加他期盼已久的活动，却不料被对方毫不犹豫地拒绝。

“阿尔弗雷德，我们两个都是男人！” 亚瑟双颊带点少许的婴儿肥，羞耻渲染了玫瑰粉色的脸也无法遮掩他俊俏的长相。美国人一如既往地撒娇搂住他纤细的腰时，再次被英国青年迅速地推搡着他的胸口，刻意让对方与自己保持一定的距离。

“所以呢？”

“你根本没再听我说话。”

“不！我只是不明白这有什么大不了的？安东尼奥从两年前就和罗维诺作为恋人参加舞会，我们为什么不可以？”英国人突然的责怪引起阿尔弗雷的不满，他并不认为自己邀约恋人作为舞伴是意见错误的事。已阿尔弗雷德平时的性格，面对唠叨的英国人他像个小孩一般站在一旁听着对方训斥自己，但这次他绝不会再低头。

“那不一样，他们两个人都是格兰芬多，但我是斯莱特林。”亚瑟抽气地冷笑道，他生气为什么阿尔弗雷德无法了解自己，更是因为自己的胆小懦弱而愤怒。

“我不在乎，实际上让我现在当着所有学生面前亲也无所谓。还是说你比起我们两人过得开心更在乎别人的眼光？”宽厚的手掌温柔地抓住亚瑟的胳膊，试图拉进两人的距离。如果只是两人独处的话，亚瑟早已陷入了美国人设下甜言蜜语的陷阱，抱住身材高跷的青年与自己激烈地拥吻。不过当他查看四周发现学生都在看着两人争执时，他还是本能地再次将阿尔弗雷德推开。

“抱歉，阿尔…..我、我做不到。”

“……. 我明白了，或许我从一开始就不应该抱有期望。”最后的拒绝打破了青年最后一丝的希望，阿尔弗雷德缓慢地松开手，身体一步步退后地与英国人拉开距离。美国人的脸上布满了失望以及愤怒，亚瑟也在此时才明白自己即将失去的一切，可当他伸手要去抓住对方时，阿尔弗雷德却将手抽开拒绝与他有更多的碰触。  
阿尔弗雷德头也不回地离开，留下亚瑟一人在流言蜚语的人群中停留。他就像一只迷失方向的小绵羊，在人生中的十字路口做出选择。为了遮掩自己的羞耻，他终究再次将衣帽盖住自己的脑袋迅速逃离，以免再次成为学生的笑点。

柯克兰家族十分注重他们一代代所以传下来的纯正血统，同时那也是家族的骄傲。亚瑟的三个哥哥狡滑而阴险，似乎在这成长的道路上也为他的未来做了不少的铺垫。四个儿子中，亚瑟可以说得上是魔法天才，优越的成绩得到父亲的爱戴却也因此与哥哥们结下仇恨，长期的被欺压也让他形成了孤僻的性格。

纯血统，冷漠，聪明绝顶，狡滑又机智的战斗策略似乎都注定了亚瑟会走向斯莱特林的道路。课堂上作为顶级的学生被老师作为学生模范，得到同学院的笑话还有因为是斯莱特林而被其他学院的学生瞧不起。没有人能够听到他内心的呐喊，也没有人在乎他被霸凌时眼神的求助，他自己都是孤身一人，直到阿尔弗雷德的出现。

孤独伶仃的英国人在冰冷的地上紧缩成一团，任由他人放肆地在自己身上踢打直到他的意识开始变得模糊，对于亚瑟来说昏迷就像是跳过疼痛的行程，毫无抵抗地闭上那双疲倦的眼皮。周围的辱骂声很快被另外一个青年的声音训斥地制止，不过他已经没有力气去抵抗困意，任由欲望将他带入睡梦中。亚瑟清醒时毫不意外地知道自己又要在医务室里过夜，只是让他感到惊讶的是这次不再是一如既往的孤身一人，身旁多了与自己年龄相仿的青年。阳光亲吻过的小麦肌肤色，水晶般闪耀的浅蓝色眼珠，还有那见到自己第一眼所露出洁白整齐的牙齿，一切对于亚瑟来说似乎太过于梦幻让他再次倒在床上陷入昏迷。

那之后阿尔弗雷德不放过任何能够与亚瑟独处的机会，甚至格兰芬多与斯莱特林分享同一个课程他都会自觉地坐到英国人的身边，时不时地询问对方作业与课堂上不明白的地方。亚瑟并不是白痴，他很快发觉美国人过于寻常的质问，还有在问他是否能够一起独处时脸上的笑容总会避开自己的视线，同时双颊上所浮现出淡淡的粉色似乎也说明了一切。两人很快确定关系，图书馆很快变成他们约会甚至亲热的场所，两人就像亚当与夏娃一样在诱惑下咬下眼前的禁果，不过他们并不为自己的选择后悔。至少直到现在亚瑟曾为后悔过，但他让阿尔弗雷德失望了，也曾为想过他们会以这样的形式画上句号。

\-------------------------------------------

“柯克兰先生，今年找到可爱的小姐一起参加舞会了吗？”亚瑟抬头看着眼前毛发蓬松的女人，她厚重的眼镜让人难以想象她近视的度数，但这并不印象她惊人的预言技术。预言课是亚瑟最喜爱的课程之一，人生就像是游戏一样，只需要一个动作；一句话便能够影未来。与阿尔弗雷德的争吵过后他甚至不愿意再和自己坐在一起，仿佛他们曾为认识过，看着学院运动明星与他的伙伴组成团坐在一起，身边也理所当然吸引了形形色色的女性，就算是斯莱特林也不得不多看他几眼。

“比起舞会我还是对研究新药水比较感兴趣。”教授温柔地对他露出微笑后继续收拾课堂上的道具。学校所举办的活动对于亚瑟来说是独处的好机会，他终于不需要等待其他人睡着时跑到厕所里进行自己的研究，这次如果有足够多的时间或许他能够成功短暂隐形的药水。

“一如既往的——哦...亲爱的，你最近的运势会不断地下滑，要多注意自己的身体还有人际关系，尽量不要得罪任何人了。”亚瑟在帮教授收拾时伸手握住透明的水晶球，只需要一瞬间晶莹剔透的水晶逐渐浮现出黑色的墨水，中间也跟随着墨绿色的液体在水晶中不断地漂浮着。水晶突然的变化让亚瑟有些吃惊，很快他小心翼翼地将水晶球转移到教授的手上，让女人精细地观察者水晶的变化。亚瑟铭记着女人的嘱咐，他在这里没有任何的朋友，如果说不要得罪任何人那就是不要顶嘴乖乖被打的意思。他见识过教授的能力，她甚至出版过自己的书描述里面的所有案件，亚瑟对她的崇拜自然也没有怀疑过对方的才能。

等到教室终于被清理干净后，教授迅速地与青年道谢并且送他所需要的药草后抱着沉甸甸的书本走出门外。亚瑟看着自己手上少量珍贵的药材脸上不禁浮现出少见的笑容，或许一切不会如他所想的一样糟糕，一切的材料都准备好，只需要在舞会的晚上制作出药物就大功告成。英国青年将装在小瓶子里的珍贵药草放在口袋里后迫不及待地想要返回休息室，希望能够好好地将东西在自己弄丢之前收藏起来。唯一的不幸就是在他要拐弯去移动阶梯楼时阿尔弗雷德站在那里挡住去路，此时此刻他可以转身找别的出口，可他那该死的好奇心却占据自己的大脑让他停下脚步。

亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德和自己的伙伴打闹着，唯独同另外一个女孩走的异常亲近，他深呼吸地告诉自己这一切都已经与他无关了，现在所要作的就是转身离开这里。可惜女人叫住阿尔弗雷德的名字时让亚瑟好奇地转身看向声音的来源处，他这时的行为也是一生中自己最懊悔的决定，如果不是自己的愚蠢现在所看到的画面也不会是女人扯下阿尔弗雷德的领带，让健壮的青年弯下腰与她的身高平等后立马凑上去接吻。亚瑟理智的部分不断地呐喊着，叫自己在被发现之前快速地离开现场，可是他的身体早已被现在的打击吓得难以动弹。

“米歇尔，你疯了？！我和你说过我有交往的对象！”尽管接吻只是一瞬间，当嘴唇互相碰触后阿尔弗雷德没有丝毫犹豫地将女孩推开，同时用力地擦拭自己的嘴唇不停的抱怨着。

“嘘....我听说你们在冷战。反正他也不在这里，我如我们一起做舒服的事来安慰你？”

“那与你无关,你最好——亚瑟？”阿尔弗雷德轻声而温柔地叫着亚瑟名字的瞬间，女人与他的同伴也同时转头看向英国青年，在他能够做出下一步决定时身体已经本能地逃离现场，任由前男友在身后追逐着自己。阿尔弗雷德能够跟上之前楼梯已经转移方向，让美国人只能眼睁睁地看着英国人从自己的眼前逃回学院的休息室。

回到休息室后，亚瑟不在乎其他人用异样的眼光看着他沉淀的脚步匆忙地跑回房间将自己所在浴室内，看着狭隘的浴室只提供了属于自己空间，这让他松一口气地坐在地上休息。亚瑟并不知道自己为什么要逃跑，但是异常的心跳加速又证明了什么？他在害怕还是紧张？青年起身打开水龙头让冰冷的水洒在自己的疲惫的脸上，短短三天他黑眼圈又加重了不少，还有那失去血色苍白的脸蛋与吸血鬼没有多大的区别。回想起明天有三堂课再次遇到阿尔弗雷德，同时对方那执着的精神午休时也一定不会放过自己。想到这里他懊恼地将脑袋靠在冰冷的镜子上，尽管他知道自己所认识的阿尔弗雷德和其他人与众不同，但那天他明显地感受到对方对自己的厌恶，这也是他还没心理准备面对美国青年的原因。

亚瑟从口袋里准备拿出手帕擦拭湿漉漉的脸时想着，要是阿尔弗雷德能看不到自己那该多好，同一时间口袋里触碰到冰冷的玻璃罐像是上帝的暗示，青年拿出玻璃罐看着里面白色的草叶完好无损地展现在里面。突然或许他根本没有理由需要等到舞会那天，没有丝毫顾虑亚瑟连忙跑回自己的床底下拖出手提包以及小型的小锅炉，为了以防其他人的怀疑他将浴室内的窗口打开通风。顺着自己优美的笔记上的步骤，他量好每个材料所需要的重量后只需要将分类的材料煮至融化，最后再参合白色的水仙叶就能完成。青年看着粉状的材料泡过热水而变得浓厚，煮滚的粘稠液体缓缓地气泡随后爆开，浓重的苦味只需要鼻子上的嗅觉就令人范围，但他知道这一切都是必需品。

“柯克兰，你在做什么？”

“最、最近身体不适很舒服，家里人给我寄药过来而已。”或许是因为味道，室友在没有敲门的情况下直接闯进浴室里，亚瑟做贼心虚地连忙将最后一个药材导入锅里迅速搅拌。英国青年不慌不忙地将深色浓稠的液体倒入杯子里解释道，他只希望自己颤抖的声音并没将谎话戳穿。室友露出恶心的表情看着药水后连忙捏紧鼻子转手离开，同时他似乎也觉得英国人没有说谎的理由，他们家的确是做与药物有关的，另外谁会又自虐到喝这难闻的饮料。

等待药物凉下的期间，亚瑟迅速地清理工具以免更多人引起怀疑。一会儿过后他再次回到浴室举起药水，这一瞬间刺鼻的味道让他陷入忧郁。亚瑟发誓如果不是因为他长期帮助家里药草学的研究的话，估计现在跑出门外要呕吐的并不是他的室友，而是自己。比起面对阿尔弗雷德让自己再次受到伤害，着苦味难闻的药草似乎并没有什么大不了的，青年捏紧自己的鼻子一口气将浓稠的液体吞下肚子。

“额.....唔嗯...！”或许自己一个人尝试真的不是一个好主意，药效的强烈得不可思议的，刚咽下的瞬间青年就立马感觉到胃酸与药草的结合让他的身体燃烧。一阵恶心的晕眩和呕吐的感觉让他将无法在乎被摔碎的杯子，亚瑟握住肚子一瘸一拐地躺在松软的床上，天花板上的吊灯像是麻瓜玩的悠悠球一般不停的旋转，一点点地催眠亚瑟进入梦幻的世界里。  
那一天知道晚餐和晚修时间亚瑟也没出现过，所有人似乎都忘记他的存在，唯独一双蔚蓝的双眸紧紧地盯着英国人原本该坐的位置。

\------------------------------------------  
窗外朦胧的清晨让亚瑟从寒冷中清醒，他坐在床上迟疑了一会儿发现自己没了入睡的欲望，再看向身旁的闹钟显示着5：00 ，或许在其他人起来之前洗去身上粘稠的汗水是最好的选择。亚瑟拿起浴巾后走进了浴室，他掀起马桶盖迅速地将皮带与裤子解开解决早晨的尿意，直到他发现自己摸不到那种要的部分。

“哦天...！没了！没了、没了！为什么！？软、软的？”亚瑟低头看着自己下体原本存在的男根在一夜之间突然消失，他慌张地用手在自己身上迅速地摸索着，甚至不愿意相信这是真实的现状直到他的手摸到自己柔软的胸部。英国青年立马跑到镜子面前看着自己的脸变得比以往更加圆润，自己的衣服也大了一圈。在好奇心的驱使下他将自己的衬衫掀开，看着那双柔软而椭圆的乳房和粉嫩的乳晕在眼前摇晃时，他跪在地上缩成一团咬着浴巾克制住自己的声音大叫着。

发泄过后青年立马整理自己的思路开始推测是谁给自己施下魔法的恶作剧额，直到他看到洗脸盆上的玻璃瓶装着水仙药草。他的记忆中昨天在做隐形药水时就应该一起参合进去，再看看雪白色的水仙草旁边上空荡荡的瓶子上贴着【赫罗曼】药草标签，回想起昨天被室友打扰时匆忙地参合错误的药材。愤怒之下他立马将衣服扔在一旁，立马要冷水冲洗自己的身体冷静下来，他需要在更多人起来之前逃离这个地方到禁忌的图书馆里去寻找接触魔法的答案。

不浪费一分一秒的时间，亚瑟迅速地套上那件过大的便衣与校袍遮住较大的乳房，无视其他人的路过匆忙走出学院的休息室。没有内衣的支撑每次快速走动时乳房微微的颤动，同时因为不习惯被冰冷的衣物磨蹭着乳晕而让他的身体变得异常敏感，乳头甚至不知不觉地硬挺随着走路上下摩擦着。亚瑟将帽子套到头上，双手抱住自己乳房的下方支撑住重量开始加速脚步的速度逃离人群，直到来到空无一人的禁忌图书馆后才松了口气。  
性格一向孤僻的他，就算是积慢灰尘的图书馆也没有让他感到丝毫厌恶，甚至迫不及待地想要在毕业之前将所有自己还不知道的知识灌输在他的脑子里。长时间呆在昏暗的空间内早已让他熟悉不同书本分类的摆放位置，  
青年拿起基本沉甸甸的书本放在桌子上，念起简短的咒语让魔杖的顶端逐渐散发着微弱的光芒，翻起厚重的书页到身体变化的魔药章节。

书本内大部分都介绍如何让人短时间内变成动物，或是让动物变成人的魔法。漫长的过程就像是在磨练他的耐心一般，在他要放弃时终于找到与性别呼唤有关的篇章。亚瑟迅速地阅读里面的药材与分量，果然不出他所料地中了头奖。

“这些药材够5人的分量，一个人全部喝下药效的期间为一个星期。此魔药可以让男人/女人互换性别，身体上与体内的器官也会有所改变，除了感官十分真实但并不会真正的受到影响。就像是互换性别后的女人所射出的精液也只是本体上的分泌，而呼唤性别后的男人并不能有女人所谓的经期或是怀孕。  
魔药只会让使用者短暂的体验到呼唤性别的感触，并非会真正的改变身体上的细胞与荷尔蒙。药量入不平均分配的话，每个人所体验到的长短时间自然不一样，一般的情况里只有24小时的药效。想要提前终止药效的方式...........”

“是谁！？”

书本掉落发出巨大的声响引起了管理员的注意，亚瑟立马灭下魔杖的灯光顾不上掉落在地上的书本，趁管理员走到黑暗深处用自己最快的速度逃离，他满不在乎地随便搭上一个移动楼梯，只希望自己已经逃离老人可怕的手掌。一个星期躲避的时间对于青年来说是无比的漫长，他不可能再回到学院的休息室。天知道原本的自己已经被不堪的凌辱，现在以女性的身体出现更不是一件好事，亚瑟痛苦地咬着自己拇指上的指甲，这种坏习惯往  
往在他不安时会有所透露。

百般焦虑之中亚瑟还是回想起斯科特与派特里克曾为了举办派对，邀请了他们认可的其他学院的学生一起在那宽广的空间里狂欢，也不害怕被校长或是监督的老师发现，因为进入这个空间需要一个特殊的魔法与密码。亚瑟曾为想过他最厌恶的哥哥们难得留下一个不错的财产，青年拉底自己的脸衣帽希望能躲过其他人的视线，却不曾想过他的一切行为都被小麦金及肤色的少年看在眼里。  
亚瑟拉紧自己的校袍快速地穿过人群来到人烟稀少的建筑楼里面，此时此刻他眼前站着一面巨大的白墙，但他知道里面隐藏着更多秘密。青年东张西望确定没有人跟上来后，他从衣袍内掏出自己的魔杖小声地年三次咒语与密码，随后试探性地伸手触碰那面白墙。果不其然一切如他所记得的一样身体的一部分会穿过墙面进入到另外一个空间。

“我们需要谈谈。”身后男人低沉的声音让青年立马收回手，转身面对那双蓝色的大眼。

“我们之间没什么好谈的。”

“亚瑟，你.......怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德抓住亚瑟的手腕祈求他留下时拉近了两人的距离，也就在此时美国青年发现了对方身体上的异常。亚瑟的手不像男生一样有凸显的关节，变得更加光滑和细小，更别说原本身高在自己耳垂之上的恋人，现在只有自己肩膀的高度。一切的诡异现象让阿尔弗雷德的眼里多出了一丝的关心。

“滚开！啊——！”美国青年健壮的身材让亚瑟的反抗都是徒劳，阿尔弗雷德想要将对方推到墙上试图冷静挣扎的恋人，却没想到在魔法的作用下两人在触碰墙壁的瞬间迅速地到达另外一个空间。  
失去重心的两人很快扑到在地，阿尔弗雷德抬起脑袋看着四周宽敞而又华丽的空间，自己仿佛回到了小学夏令营去法国宫殿游玩时的情景。整洁的双人床上的被套看得出是精心一针一线的缝合艺术品，茶座上放着午茶甜点与叶子泡在热水里所散发的芳香。

美丽的场景让阿尔弗雷德看得入神，直到手中捏到柔软的东西后他才低下看着被怒火燃烧的英国人。亚瑟毫不客气地在美国人脸上揍上一拳让他从自己的身上离开，等到自己终于有足够的空间逃脱时不了再次被阿尔弗雷德抓住腿，挣扎的过程中让过大的裤子连同内裤从他的身上中脱落，也再次失去平衡中摔倒在地。

“我要杀了你这个混蛋！”过于圆润挺翘的肉臀就这样暴露在阿尔弗雷的面前，亚瑟连忙翻身拉下自己身上的衣服同时用衣袍遮住自己的前面，愤怒之下毫不客气地往对方英俊的脸庞踢了下去。真正地得到解脱之后，英国青年还不忘爬到床上将周围的枕头与闹钟砸向准备站起的美国人。

“嘿！亚、亚瑟！Fuck！亚瑟，你冷静一点！”

“你这个狗娘养的！跟着我到这个地方做什么？正如你所愿我们已经结束了，你应该满意了吧？现在给我滚出去！出去！”亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德抱住自己的脑袋躲避着自己的攻击，直到周围的东西都被扔出去唯独一个枕头时，青年只好作罢将它抱起遮住自己所暴露的身体。

“结束？亚蒂，我从来没说过个要分手这件事，除非那是你想要的？”阿尔弗雷德知道他们一直处于冷战，那段时间远离亚瑟也只是因为自己幼稚的泄气方式。当他头脑清醒许多想要和对方谈谈时，英国青年却像是看见怪物般不断地躲避自己。

“你当时说了不再对我有任何期望，我觉得那已经说明的够清楚了！现在回去和那愿意为你献身的婊子在一起吧！”委屈和愤怒的情感融合在一起让泪水不断的涌出，甚至会想起阿尔弗雷德当初说那句话时冷漠的表情，更像是无数根隐形的针线扎在他的心脏里。还有因为那个女人，就算是他们两人关系结束了也仍然无法制止他内心的嫉妒。

“哦天.....亚蒂，听着....我说过很多过分的话，甚至我自己都没有意识到。”看着亚瑟啜泣的样子让他感到无比懊悔，他知道亚瑟的内心比他人都更加敏感，这让他无法相信自己当初会对亚瑟说出那种话。

“我当时在气头上，我只是认为或许舞会上公开我们的关系是能够证明我们属于彼此的机会....但是、亚瑟....对不起，原谅我好吗，宝贝？”阿尔弗雷德伸手进自己松软的金发里，紧张地吐气着。  
亚瑟缓缓地摇头哭泣，他甚至因为害怕再次受到伤害而不敢面对前方的美国人。为了不让对方再受到惊吓，阿尔弗雷德缓缓地走到床边单膝跪在地上伸手触碰对方纤细的手指。没有拒绝的迹象让美国青年更进一步地握住对方的手，嘴里不断地对他道歉直到亚瑟缓慢地点头。

“让我看看那漂亮的眼睛.....对，他们美丽极了。”等到亚瑟开始平静了些后，阿尔弗雷德也跟着上床让对方坐在自己的胯间后，抱住他弱小的身体拉进怀里任由他继续发泄地哭泣。美国青年捏着对方的下颚让对方那双明亮剔透的祖母绿双眼注视着自己，不断地亲吻与赞扬他。

只有如此近距离时亚瑟才发现阿尔弗雷德淡蓝色的双眼下疲惫的黑眼圈，加上他脸上露出安心的笑容仿佛一夜之间又成长了不少。英国青年抬起头缓缓地闭上自己的让对方柔软的唇瓣覆盖在自己之上，没有性欲上的粗暴只是但简单温柔地互相交换彼此的吻就已经让彼此感到满足。

“嗯.....你是不是还有别的事情没告诉我？”阿尔弗雷德亲吻着亚瑟白皙的颈侧，贪婪地嗅着对方身上所散发香皂的味道。

“啊....没、没有....嗯哈....”亚瑟想尽办法转移对方的注意力，对方却狡滑地伸手抚摸着他柔软的大腿内侧。微小的动作仿佛只有指尖的触碰，但肌肤上所散发的瘙痒却不断地添增内心的欲望，还有那粗燥的手指揉捏着他疲惫的后颈，他就想是自愿掉入水中的人，身体变得沉重却又享受着水中的波浪推搡着自己。

“真的吗？”

“阿、阿尔....啊.....”美国人狡滑地笑着，随后他的手移动到亚瑟的胯间让食指与无名指在柔软而有些圆润的下体胖温柔地上下摩擦着，而中指便是主导在干燥的粉色外阴唇之间磨蹭着。与以往肛门被玩弄的感觉不一样，女性的下体仿佛连接更多的神经线让身体变得异常的敏感。

阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇覆盖在他修长的颈侧上吸吮着，留下属于自己的痕迹。他伸手从乳房下方握住椭圆的球体，加大力道地捏着他的胸部同时温柔地揉着乳房的边缘。阴唇以及乳房被对方粗燥的手指爱抚着，紧张的心情不  
断地涌出，却也在按摩下让他感觉到前所未有的舒服。亚瑟咬紧下唇克制自己的声音，伸手向后方紧紧地抓住对方蜂蜜金发让对方更靠近自己。

“亚瑟....真可爱，再发更多声音听一下。”自从身体变成女性后，他的声音也比以往更加的轻柔尖锐。阿尔弗雷德爱抚着对方纤细的腰，少了男性身上所有的肌肉他的身体安变得无比的柔软让人爱不释手地去触摸。在亚瑟的配合下他将对方身上碍事的衣服脱下，让冷风吹过他灼热的身体让他仿佛回到了第一次做爱，毕竟以女性的身体出了自己以外眼前的美国人是第二个见到的。圆润的乳房在掀起衣服后轻轻的晃动，不会太大的尺寸刚好让阿尔弗雷德的手掌握住，单纯脂肪的胸的柔软却又无比的敏感。

粉嫩的乳晕在长时间没有内衣的保护下与衣服磨蹭，不需要对方去刺激乳头早已挺起仿佛等待多时。阿尔弗雷德亲吻着他赤裸光滑的肩膀，玩弄阴唇的手指很快松开，让双手同时蹂躏其眼前柔软的乳房。亚瑟看着自己的身体被对方玩弄自己却没有丝毫力气去制止，而当美国青年的手指在硬挺的果实顶端上轻轻摩擦时，一阵阵瘙痒的快感让他忍不住开始夹紧双腿扭动着身子。

“你还真是喜欢乱做实验啊，不给你一点惩罚长记性可不行。”用着长者的口吻职责亚瑟却意外地给予更多快感，他挺起自己的胸任由对方玩弄着，却侧过脸埋其自己的脸想要遮住羞耻。

“对、对不起....嗯啊.....”亚瑟并不清楚自己为什么要道歉，但是被对方训斥所得到的快感让他无法正确的思考。他亲吻着阿尔弗雷德的下颚想要加急对方手指的工作，对方没有理会地用食指与拇指轻轻捏起他的乳头，听着亚瑟吃惊地倒抽一口气后发出轻笑声。两只手指缓慢地转动时而加大捏住敏感的果实，虽然只是小小的快感但在长时间的刺激下变得越发敏感。

“药效会维持对长时间？”

“一个星期....”

“嗯....那在你恢复之前不准回去学院的休息室，我可不信任其他人不会对这么漂亮可爱的你动手。好吗，亚蒂？”阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇紧贴着对方的耳朵轻声地说道。嘴里传出的温热气息吹着英国人冰凉的身体，大男孩撒娇般地哀求亲吻着他红润的脸颊。或许是在情欲的诱导下亚瑟迷迷糊糊地点头答应了对方，这让阿尔弗雷德高兴地亲吻对方的嘴唇作为奖励。

“嗯....”

满意的回答让阿尔弗雷德露出欣喜的微笑，他亲吻着英国青年的额头。亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德松开双手后有些不满地调整坐姿面对他，大男孩从他欲望的眼神里看到了焦虑，不浪费任何的时间他将自己身上的衣服脱下仍在地面上。

亚瑟看着那小麦金的肤色和那健壮的身材就像是饥饿许久的小猫用敏锐的眼神打量对方，伸出粉嫩的舌头舔舐着红润的嘴唇。不需要更多的言语，亚瑟扑到阿尔弗雷德身上抱紧着他的颈侧拉进两人的距离直到嘴唇互相触碰。美国青年十分享受对方的主动，他激烈地将嘴唇贴近轻轻咬着自己的嘴唇像是在示威，伸出舌头舔舐着阿尔弗雷德单薄的嘴唇后一点点地探入。  
美国青年靠在床头上搂住对方纤细的腰，在热烈的拥吻中像是鼓舞着他做出更多舒服的事情。没有丝毫犹豫下阿尔弗雷德猛烈地拍打那雪白的肉臀，随后又紧紧地捏握在手里不给挣扎的机会。刺痛的快感让亚瑟断开接吻，他抬起脑袋发出细细的赞叹声让恋人沉浸亲吻着他的下颚与脖子。

接吻就像是彼此的催情剂，尽管美国青年迫不及待地想要插进对方的体内，但难得的机会让他保持理性享受欺负眼前的英国人。阿尔弗雷德靠在床头上坏笑地看着对方身体却没有丝毫任何迹象要爱抚对方，这让亚瑟感到极其难受。是对方先挑起自己的欲火，而现在他就想一个等待看无辜的男人在一旁看戏。

阿尔弗雷德的眼睛上下打量着眼前身材良好的恋人，纤细的腰部和肚子堆积少量的脂肪不会让他像树枝一样太瘦弱，圆润的翘臀以及较大的乳房更是可以点起所有男人的欲望。恋人注视着眼前美丽的胴体让亚瑟感到难为情的同时又异常的令人兴奋，他能够感觉到自己的阴道兴奋时不断地收缩，而且大量的爱液也逐渐涌出沾湿了她的下体以及大腿内侧。

“啊....嗯啊......”看着恋人仍然不动于衷，按奈不住身体上的欲火亚瑟最终还是坐在对方勃起的肉棒上，隔着他身上的衣物依旧能够感觉得到他的灼热与坚硬忍不住前后扭摆着身躯，让对方的男根边缘亲吻着阴唇。随着欲望亚瑟摩擦的速度也变得愈发猛烈，他享受自己的内阴唇与勃起的阴蒂被对方的灼热摩擦着，酥麻的按摩扩散他的全身变得十分温暖。

“肮脏的荡妇，你的淫水弄脏了我的裤子。” 不知不觉中亚瑟的阴道内流出更多的汁液沾在对方的裤子上留下污渍。羞辱的话语中的语气却透露出一丝的爱意，阿尔弗雷德并不嫌弃对方变得如此放荡，相反在自己面前表现的如此的舒服才是他真正的欲望。

“啊....阿尔、我想要你摸我....”阿尔弗雷德咬紧自己的下唇掩盖脸上的笑容，同时加大力道拍打对方稚嫩的肉臀，让亚瑟在阴蒂大力摩擦着肉棒时在快感与疼痛之间停下动作。  
眼前的英国青年露出玫瑰色的双颊，用他那丰厚的双唇艰难地恳求。阿尔弗雷德也不令他失望地再次握其眼前的乳房粗暴地拉扯与捏紧着手里的果实，刺痛的快感再次麻痹了亚瑟的大脑，随着他腰部不断地晃动摩擦着自己的下体，也逐渐在对方的配合有着更加暴力的拉力。不断被色情的触摸方式玩弄着，同时敏感的阴蒂在摩擦之间酥麻了他整个身体，就在一时间大量的温热的蜜汁不断缓缓地涌出让亚瑟产生失禁的错觉。

“嗯啊.....哈....”阿尔弗雷德翻身将对方压在床下，当亚瑟感觉到恋人燥的手指在他湿润的外阴唇上缓慢地打圈时，紧张与愉悦的心情让他紧紧地抓住床单。美国青年十分有耐心地用手指爱抚着亚瑟的大腿内侧，时而揉捏让对方注意到自己的存在，随后手指逐渐向上移去在链接柔软的下体与大腿内侧之间的缝隙缓缓地开会摩擦着。少量肌肉与脂肪的部分让触碰后的感觉变得十分敏感，在亚瑟肉穴中所流出的爱液更是很好的充当润滑剂，让他的抚摸变得比以往更加的温柔。

“唔嗯.....好色啊，亚瑟....你的蜜汁已经沾满你的肉穴和大腿了。感觉就那么棒吗？”不在意对方没有回答自己，他捏起柔软的乳房用温热的舌头覆盖在乳晕上面，同时另外一只手已经在内阴唇间缓慢地上下摩擦着，感受湿润而温热的肉体正在引诱他的插入。

亚瑟看着恋人的舌头熟练地在他红肿的乳头上快速地拨弄着，时而用牙齿咬住那已经变得无比敏感的果实，阵阵的瘙痒与刺痛却也能让自己感觉到紧致的下体仍然在快感中不断地缩紧。而当阿尔弗雷德拇指挑逗着那勃起的阴蒂时，酥麻与刺痒的感觉麻痹了他的大脑，无法正常的思考只想要结束着美妙又痛苦的快感。亚瑟不断地扭动身体时候让牙齿的啃咬与吸吮的力道愈发增大，升值在他的乳房上留下一道道齿痕。  
英国青年抓紧床单扬起脑袋不断地娇喘着，希望对方的速度能够加快却同时间苦苦哀求对方住手。阿尔弗雷德用食指与无名指尖向上拉开对方的阴蒂皮包，暴露出更多的敏感小球体再用中指触碰阴蒂快速而温柔的滑开，这让躺在床上的英国人皱紧眉头试图叫出声，却因为一而再再二三的被挑逗而将所有的声音吞入肚子里。

敏感而勃起的阴蒂一旦触碰便让亚瑟全身颤抖，酥麻占据了他的整个身体但是刺痒的触感却集中在他的阴蒂以及肉穴上，渴望被填满；渴望达到高潮是他唯独所想的。阿尔弗雷德的中指开始在快速滑过阴蒂的瞬间给亚瑟几秒的时间适应，却又很快再次左右摩擦着那敏感的小球体直到他加大力度按下阴蒂打圈按摩着。

“哈啊....嗯啊！阿尔、阿尔.....求求你....啊....为、为什么....？”阴蒂不断地被刺激的期间亚瑟的身体不断地冒出汗水，他再也无法克制自己的声音撒娇般地叫着对方的名字，祈求恋人继续这样爱抚着自己。很快大量透明的蜜汁再次涌出让整个下体都湿漉漉的，身体也不自觉地抽搐哭泣地叫喊，直到他要达到高潮时阿尔弗雷德松开手了。

“嗯....你洗过澡了？有自己摸过吗？”阿尔弗雷德忽略亚瑟的问题，他双手撑开对方的双腿让内阴唇缓缓地打开，看着湿透的下体让青年不禁笑出声欣赏自己的杰作。  
阿尔弗雷德府下身体亲吻对方的阴唇，像是在接吻一般温柔地舔舐着那寸敏感的肌肤。柔软而有力的舌头在内阴唇间的缝隙舔舐着，顺着那细小的线条缓缓地向上移动，亲吻着小球体外旁却拒绝戳碰他的阴蒂直到他又回到原点。亚瑟的肉穴没有做丝毫都中邀约对方的进入，柔软灵活的舌头是第一个进入了他纯洁的身体，扫过柔滑的肉体品尝他身上的每一点。

“洗、洗澡.....没有摸过、哈啊.....”淡淡的肥皂味出卖了亚瑟，但是得到回答后阿尔弗雷德更是前所未有的温柔触碰着眼前的恋人。他宽厚的手掌搭在英国人大腿内侧上，用他的拇指来回扫过敏感的肌肤让对方放松身体。阿尔弗雷德的双唇吻着对方紧致而柔软的阴唇，用自己的唇瓣轻轻地捏着再结合自己灵活的舌头吸吮。

亚瑟从未体验过如此舒服的事情，舌头像是在挑逗自己的身体一般带来前所未有的快感，同时美国人那双唇瓣更是温柔地亲吻着他的下体，温暖与舒服的滋味涌上心头。阿尔弗雷德看对方准备的差不多时缓缓地将中指插入，但因为大量的润滑爱液让插入时变得格外小心，他不想因为一点意外突然桶如对方的体内而受伤。

“啊.....嗯啊.....”手指的前两个关节很快便进入柔软而湿热的肉体内，而当他再深入让肉穴将整根手指吞噬时亚瑟发出轻吟的叫声。还曾为被开发的嫩穴被深入的瞬间带点刺痛，尽管英国青年想要压制住自己的声音，却因为紧张与细小的快感让他无法克制住。

亚瑟伸手开始四处乱摸，像是在寻找某样东西支撑自己。阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫地用自己粗燥的手掌捧起对方的脸颊，言语中的安慰与鼓励不断地透露出对英国人的爱意。亚瑟没有拒绝地用双手回握住抚摸自己脸庞的手，并在手心上献上一个吻。

粉嫩的光滑外穴被手指温柔地抚摸，瘙痒的触感再次沉陷但这次他渴望被对方填满自己，用对方的肉棒来按摩那发痒的肉穴。直到阿尔弗雷德第二根手指试图进入，这次他清楚地感觉到了自己的紧致的肉穴在一点点地被撑开，刺痛让他张大口求饶却在青年要将手指抽出时立即制止。

亚瑟痛苦的表情很快让他停下了动作。阿尔弗雷德凑向前放亲吻青年的额头以及嘴唇后再次俯下身子持服对方敏感的下体，他再次拉起亚瑟的阴部顶端，让阴蒂包皮露出更多敏感点，毫不犹豫地再次靠近。阿尔弗雷德嘴里所吐出的热气包裹住小小的球体，让亚瑟全身兴奋地颤抖地等待恋人用舌叶贴在阴蒂上。敏感的部分被温柔的玩弄着，酥麻与瘙痒的感觉让他毫无反抗之力地享受着被温热的舌头包裹住的快感。

阿尔弗雷德的眼睛一直在观察者亚瑟，看着自己的舌尖在快速地来回挑逗阴蒂时恋人无法克制住叫声，他抬起自己的腰部想要挣扎却前后摇摆地祈求更多。刺激的快感让亚瑟逐渐变得上瘾，他的阴蒂就像是也逐渐变得比以往红润等待着更多的触碰，他甚至在舒服中毫无察觉到阿尔弗雷德在自己体内的手指再次动了起来。从缓慢的速度逐渐地加快，过量的爱液让他没有阻碍地快速侵犯者眼前的恋人，看着他满脸通红的样子不停地呐喊着，却在放松后淫荡地发出娇喘声。

手指不停地从紧致而光滑的肉穴进出着，阴道里粉嫩的肉穴比起肛门更加的柔软紧致，同时给予了更多的润滑仿佛在准备进入的一刹那会立马被吸食金对方体内。阿尔弗雷德可不能保证不会在这场性爱中上瘾，他再次亲吻亚瑟的阴蒂，只是这次在舌尖不停打圈的配合下他吸吮着那红润的小点，同时在亚瑟无比兴奋的情况下G点的位置因为被充血而有些凸出，这让美国青年很快发现体内敏感的位置，在吸吮与舔舐阴蒂的过程中让手指不断地撞击着那凸起的小块肌肉。

“嗯啊！哈....啊....！阿尔、那里....！额...啊啊....！”亚瑟的双手握住自己的脑袋与脸庞嘴里不停地淫叫着，哭泣中不断地提醒对方自己马上要高潮，而阿尔弗雷德则不在意地继续攻击着那两点位置，直到亚瑟无法控制自己酥麻而瘙痒的快感来连续地被袭击而夹紧自己的双腿，无奈之下阿尔弗雷德之后松开嘴让手指完成剩下的工作。食指与中指向上翘不停地快速抽插着，在蜜汁的帮助下动作变的十分迅速，房间内也不断地回荡着手指与肉穴在淫水的帮助下而发出淫靡的水声。

最终亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德拇指按压住他的阴蒂不断地带点力道打圈按摩，以及体内的两根手指撞击G点的位置翻起白眼达到高潮。从下体所散发的温暖让他的身体暂时地放松，他的脑袋仍然在现实与梦幻之中穿梭着，肉穴中涌出的大量淫水也粘湿了洁白的床单。不可思议的是他能够感觉到尽管手指抽出后身体在还没从高潮中恢复之前，自己的下体依旧会不断地缩紧痉挛地抽搐。

阿尔弗雷德看着躺在床上被欲望冲昏头脑的亚瑟双颊泛红地闭上双眼，直到他听到皮带与裤子拉宽被揭开的声音后，看着恋人毫不犹豫地脱下碍事的裤子暴露出他即刻难耐的肉棒。美国青年快速地在肉棒上下套弄几次后，抱着亚瑟的要让两人拉进距离。

“嗯啊.....哈.....”看着等候多时的粗壮的肉棒上的血丝让他紧张不已，接着阿尔弗雷德俯下身子亲吻亚瑟的嘴唇与脸颊后两人低头地看着眼前的景色。美国青年将肉棒搭在对方的下体，随着腰部的磨蹭让亚瑟下体上的淫汁涂抹在自己的男根边缘上。内阴唇的再次摩擦激起了亚瑟的欲火，他双手捧起阿尔弗雷德双颊吻着那双唇瓣，在肉棒与阴唇之间的暧昧地磨蹭时两人享受彼此的气息，舌头的交接让两人相拥的更加紧密，直到龟头向前滑过的瞬间触碰了被玩弄到过于敏感的阴蒂。

亚瑟很快断开彼此之间的吻在阿尔弗雷德耳边发出轻音的叫声，他也不放过机会握住自己男根边缘让龟头与阴蒂接吻着。当阴蒂滑过他的马眼时，阿尔弗雷德抓紧着亚瑟蓬松的金发发出赞叹的低吟声，他已经迫不及待的想要进入那湿润的肉穴。

“哈......哦天......你肉穴紧紧地夹着我....好热....唔嗯......黏糊糊的....”阿尔弗雷德快速地用龟头摩擦对方的阴唇后将前端抵在粉嫩的禁闭的肉穴，他看着亚瑟微微点头后在握住肉棒边缘的同时缓缓地插入。湿润而灼热的触感无法和肛交相比，阴穴给予了更多的柔软以及水分，半个龟头插入时强大的吸力就试图快速地将他的整根吞噬。亚瑟的轻叫声还是让阿尔弗雷德抵制了欲望一点点地进入对方的体内，英国青年抱住恋人的颈侧随着肉棒一点一滴的进入紧致的肉穴被扩张的触感也变得更加明显，他忍不住紧紧地抓住对方的后背发泄。

“哈啊.....嗯啊....！！”肉棒的刚进入就已经让亚瑟感觉到下体变得极其膨胀，他不敢相信以阿尔弗雷德的尺寸他能够撑多久。很快恋人在抽搐肉棒时候自己的身体却变得急促，而再次插入时也变得更加的深入，却因为龟头摩擦着瘙痒的肉壁让他在痛苦与快感中挣扎着。亚瑟将阿尔弗雷德紧紧的抱住，从阴穴空中分泌的润滑不一样，稍微不注意力道便会蛮横地将整根插入到最深处，这让他痛苦地摇着对方坚硬的肩膀，却因为龟头插入途中粗暴地磨擦到子宫与接近子宫的敏感处而让肉穴不断地抽搐。

亚瑟的脑袋一片空白无法再思考，希望这份痛苦能快点消失让自己和之前一样享受着对方带来的愉悦。随着英国人的呻吟声从痛苦转换成享受时，阿尔弗雷德开始保持抽插的平率让彼此都能得到快感，而在他抽搐肉棒的瞬间亚瑟的肉穴不断地收紧着，像是在恳求肉棒的回归。阿尔弗雷德猛烈地插入让龟头与浅在的G点碰撞，再一同摩擦着上壁撞击着深处的敏感点与子宫口。 

犹豫深处的敏感点就在子宫口的旁边，每次阿尔弗雷德的撞击总能让他感觉到双重的快感，更不用说他最前面的G点也不断地被碰撞。阿尔弗雷德缓慢的插入让亚瑟完全感觉到他的粗长的形状，还有龟头鼓起的部分更是让英国人觉得体内被盛满让湿润的内壁与肉棒缠绵着，这些挑逗让亚瑟已经不知道自己多少次接近高潮，水分时不时的流出让他感到十分的羞耻。

“唔嗯.....亚瑟.....哈啊....你现在就像个荡妇一样肉穴自己抽搐！你除了在床上淫叫之外什么都做不到了吗？”被插入时的充实感让亚瑟迫不及待地想让对方深入，对于阿尔弗雷德的侮辱只会让他变得愈加兴奋。显然对方也知道这一点，柔软的内壁开始收紧时包裹着硬挺的肉棒不单单美国恋人感觉得到，就连亚瑟也能体会那粗硬的男根正在胡乱地碰撞他的肉壁，让性欲一点点地积累着。

湿润的肉壁让对方粗壮的肉棒更加快速地侵犯到自己的体内，每当体内海绵体的敏感点被玩弄时，阿尔弗雷德仍然不放过对方插入到深处刺激着A点以及猛烈地撞击着子宫。这让亚瑟欲哭无泪地叫出声，双腿却夹紧对方的腰部祈求对方再次撞击子宫口，酥麻与刺痛被肉体填满的瞬间得到了满足。

“嗯啊！哈.......唔啊......”随着体内的三处敏感点被美国青年紧紧地抓住不放，他甚至用手开始蹂躏亚瑟的阴蒂，让体内的海绵体被撞的瞬间感受着阴蒂所带来的刺激，酥麻与电流不断地涌入他的全身。亚瑟希望现在的舒服能够永恒的持续，但快感却带来小小的痛苦让他迫不及待的希望被释放。阿尔弗雷德抓住他的骨盆，在自己猛烈地侵犯那紧致收缩的肉穴时，同时拉下对方的骨盆让插入的速度变得更加快速，同时肉壁被插入的力道也  
变得更加激烈，让他在G点以及子宫与龟头接吻时，身体开始不由自主地夹紧体内的肉壁，同时一股尿意也灌满了他的小腹。

为了让不让自己失禁他一遍遍地祈祷着让阿尔弗雷德快速解决，但自己贪婪的身体却心有不甘仍旧贪婪者肉棒侵犯自己那粉嫩诱人的肉穴所带来的痛苦。柔软的乳房也随着肉棒的冲击而不停地上下摇摆着，敏感的乳头像是被人不断地拉扯让他忍不住叫出声，尤其是阿尔弗雷德深入地侵犯自己时拉短距离，同时凑茶的速度变得无比频繁让他不得不从乳房下方抱住自己的胸部停止摇晃，而阿尔弗雷德似乎却觉得十分有意思。  
阿尔弗雷德抱住亚瑟的腰部猛烈地进出撞击着，让亚瑟清楚地听着在他湿润的淫水的帮助下，大男孩的睾丸不断地拍打着他丰厚的肉臀，以及那淫靡的水声比手指插入时更加的清晰。听觉上的刺激让亚瑟再也无法忍受这样的快感，仿佛自己随时会因为阿尔弗雷德的肉棒，有或者是现在有着女性身体做爱而上瘾。

“唔嗯.....好柔软......你的体内也好舒服....哈啊.....好想就这样射进去把你填满！”看着亚瑟抱着自己乳房满脸被欲火冲昏而像哭泣的表情，这让阿尔弗雷德更加的想要欺负对方。美国青年粗暴地揉捏着亚瑟的胸部，让乳头从自己的指尖的缝隙里挺出。随着腰部不断的摆动握住亚瑟胸部的手也变得愈发粗暴，像是在忍耐住自己射精而分赛注意力。

粗暴的握发让亚瑟发出撒娇般的呻吟，比起乳头被粗暴地捏紧阿尔弗雷德发现了他更喜欢入手被指尖快速扫动时给予的快感，不知不觉中亚瑟也配合地扭摆自己的腰部，迎合恋人插入自己体内的动作。素不知两个在逞强的年轻人都已经到了极限，被快感和尿意灌满的亚瑟身体变得比往常更加的敏感，同时为了安耐住自己失禁而夹紧着原本就十分紧致的肉穴，强大的吸力与压迫感不断来回磨蹭着阿尔弗雷德的男根以及他敏感的龟头。

“阿尔、我、嗯啊...！Fuck！我要高潮了....哈啊....我快要——哼嗯！！”为了不比对方先达到高潮，阿尔弗雷德再次用拇指玩弄着亚瑟的阴蒂，刺激的快感再次涌入了他的身体，同时他能感觉到少量的液体已经一点点地从自己的尿道口里涌出。 亚瑟感觉到了阿尔弗雷德的肉棒变得比之前更加粗大，同时他侵犯自己体内抽动的动作变得十分猛烈与快速，仿佛毫不在乎亚瑟的肉穴被自己操坏的样子。最终亚瑟卷起自己的脚趾，在肉棒咄咄逼人地刺激他的G点以及子宫时达到了高潮。

“哈.....嗯啊.....！”高潮的瞬间亚瑟体内的肉穴包裹着自己不愿意放开，似乎是希望能够将阿尔弗雷德以这样的形式榨干。最终在美国青年在高潮的前夕将肉棒抽出，在对方湿润的阴唇上快速地摩擦着，试图在龟头再次插入体内时候抽出，享受着敏感的龟头被吸紧的快感。很快在刺激下他还是将浓稠的精液射在亚瑟的胸口与脸上，英国人的双眼空洞半的迷失自我，配着身上的精液以及玫瑰红的双颊仿佛就像被自己凌辱后失去意识的女孩。

阿尔弗雷德握住男根将剩余的白汁涂抹在对方的大腿上，亚瑟抬起头看着身上的精液后又立马躺会床上休息，他已经没有任何力气在与对方狡辩。美国青年看着他疲惫却依旧充满欲望的颜面，他跟随着对方躺在旁边将对方拉起让英国青年的脑袋靠在自己的胸口上。

“我还以为你喜欢内射？”

“嗯.....我不否认，不过你想现在怀孕？”亚瑟闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地提问，这让阿尔弗雷德感到有些意外。他知道亚瑟并不讨厌自己体内射精，不过现在他的口吻却像是抱怨，想到这里阿尔弗雷德发出轻笑声亲吻对方的脑袋。

“笨蛋，魔法不会真的改变荷尔蒙，器官也是短暂的改变怎么可能会怀孕？”躺在阿尔弗雷德胸口上他清楚地感觉到对方结实的胸部快速地上下起伏，亚瑟噘嘴露出不满的表情知道对方在笑话自己。

“所以你喜欢被我射精去？”

“我可没那么说。”

“不过你也没拒绝。”阿尔弗雷德眯着他那双带有魄力的双眼，他像是抓住重点一样不断地反问亚瑟，直到对方泛起白眼疲惫地回答，不过他的答案并没有正面回答青年的问题。实际上就如阿尔弗雷德所言他喜欢被对方的粘稠也灌满，美国人接近高潮后疯狂地侵犯着他的肉穴的频率是无法和平时的做爱做比较，之后将所有精华撒入体内时更是让他得到一种被填满的满足感。

“吵死了....”

“嗯....还能再做一次吗？”阿尔弗雷德侧过身子让对方的脑袋靠在他的胳臂上方便亲吻着对方的脸颊与颈侧，荷尔蒙依旧狂热的青年控制不住自己的欲望再次伸手爱抚着对方的下体。  
亚瑟的大腿与下体已经变得干燥黏腻，而当他的手指温柔地摩擦着阴唇间的缝隙，让中指缓缓地从肉穴外口上下地与阴蒂之间来回磨蹭时，趁他不注意将手指再次深入对方的体内。或许已经没有之前一样兴奋，但是他体内依然残留着大部分的粘稠爱液，被插进去的瞬间柔软的肉壁再次感觉到了那股瘙痒的感觉希望对方不断地摩擦来制止。

“嗯啊.....阿尔，我好累....”

“好吧。”虽然有些失望，不过他有理解对方地将手指抽开。亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德亲吻自己的额头后背对着他揉了揉后颈后起身要走去浴室的方向，不过立马被英国人再次叫住。  
“等、等下.....如果用嘴的话...可以吧？”

“亚瑟，如果你真的需要休息的话不要勉强自己，大不了我可以洗澡的时候自己解决。”

“如果是我想做呢？如果是我不想要你一个人自慰，但是我想帮你打出来的话呢？”或许是出于内疚，但他心中的确有小部分的欲望能够让对方在自己的嘴巴里结束他的欲火，只不过他无法放下自尊心说出自己的愿望。

亚瑟下床牵起恋人的手将他带到床边让他坐在边缘上，自己则是跪坐在地上以及对方的胯间双手摸索着他的大腿内侧故意避开要害。阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气看着亚瑟凑向前亲吻着自己的小腹以及大腿，他细小的手握住那粗大的肉棒配合扭转手腕缓慢地上下安抚着难耐的器官。

英国人细小的手无法很好的握住肉棒，同时失去润滑的帮助让他在爱抚男根的每个动作多要变得小心翼翼。亚瑟用手指擦掉粘在自己手上的精液涂抹在对方的肉棒上，让一阵阵酥麻的快感扩散到美国人的全身发出低吟的赞叹。亚瑟清楚的知道阿尔弗雷德的弱点，但他并不希望难得的做爱就这样草草结束，于是乎他用两只手握紧握紧美国青年的肉棒，在缓慢地滑动时两只手腕各往返方向扭转着，让那走热的欲火的整根边缘感受到了手掌温度给予的摩擦力。

“嘶哈......嗯啊.....”阿尔弗雷德看着那粉嫩的舌尖在自己的龟头上打圈，灵活的舌头触碰在敏感的肌肤上，缓慢的动作让他的身体微微颤抖享受雷电交加半的触感。知道他柔软的嘴唇将整根前端带入口中时，那湿润柔软的内唇亲吻着他光滑的龟头让舌头快速地滑动刺激着敏感地带，阿尔弗雷德放纵自己的声音享受着恋人带给自己的快感，他伸手抓住亚瑟的头发迫切地想要深入。

亚瑟就像是在报复他一样，享受着快感所带来的刺激却不让他就此感到满足。英国青年将前端吐出改为用手握住龟头，快速而细小的频率抽插着安慰手里的欲火，另外一只手在握住肉棒的边缘感觉到青经因为男根进入兴奋状态充血而缓缓跳动着。亚瑟亲吻着肉棒用舌尖逗弄着底端与睾丸连接的缝隙，揉捏着两个球体享受着阿尔弗雷德舒服地吐气同时睾丸上的皮囊开始缩紧。

“哈啊....！嗯...亚瑟....”温柔的舌也轻轻地触碰着一旁的皮囊，亚瑟开始加速抽动对方的肉棒时他的球体会上下轻轻拍打着自己的舌也，自己也灵活性地用舌头勾起一边的球体将它带入口中，亲吻与吸吮所带来的刺激让阿尔弗雷德全身紧绷。在看着亚瑟抬起头眯眼享受地看着自己的画面让他没有更多的请求了，享受着英国人吸收的过程中轻轻拉扯着那敏感的球体后又立马送最，但又很快凑向前放用舌也大片地舔过球体，再次将睾丸带入口中亲吻着。

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟的嘴唇与舌头碰触着自己的男根缓慢地向上移动，这次英国青年一次性地将肉棒埋入了自己湿热的口腔里，他收紧自己的双颊舌叶平方着快速插入，而在抽出时动用自己灵巧的舌头上下起伏地按摩着灼热的性器。兴奋的肉棒也不知不觉地涌出少量透明的液体融合在唾沫之中，亚瑟饥渴地将液体一起吞噬。

“唔嗯.....呼....啾嗯....”从肉棒中他能够品尝到插入自己体内湿沾上的粘液所带来的咸味，同时混合着浓厚的雄性气息让他的意识变得更加模糊。不知从何时起口交也让他变得十分舒服，或许是阿尔弗雷德的味道让他也变得兴奋，自己的阴穴不由自主地缩紧同时微微抽搐着，像是在瞪大那雄壮的肉棒再次插入自己的体内猛烈地搅拌。

亚瑟的嘴巴变得比以往要小了些，他没办法再像之前一样将一大半部分的男根吞入。粗壮的肉棒让他感觉到下颚酸痛嘴角撕裂，为了减轻痛苦亚瑟动用自己的双手在下班部分的男根快速滑动着，自己依旧不停地上下抽动左右摇摆着脑袋享受着口交带给他自信的愉悦。当阿尔弗雷德无法控制自己挺起腰部时肉棒猛烈地撞击他的喉咙，那股燃烧半的刺痛让他迫不得已地收紧后对方却迟迟没有抽出男根，像是着敏感的龟头在喉咙收紧时候剧烈地吸收感让他忍不住轻轻晃动试图插入的更深。

嫩滑的喉咙在数次被撞击后终于得到了解脱，亚瑟将肉棒抽出时看着丝滑的唾液沾湿了整个龟粘滑头，的透明液体也随着顶端逐渐滑下。英国青年眼角里流出泪水，鼻尖通红的他不知道为什么这一层层的痛苦总会给他带来莫名的快感。为了分散注意力他将唾液快速地涂抹在肉棒的边缘上，脑海里依旧浮现出之前的刺激让他的阴道不断地收缩而品尝到想要得到高潮一般的难耐。

“你不是很累吗？这样可不行哦？”也不知从何时期她的下体再次变得湿润起来，当她再次将肉棒吞噬再也无法控制自己的身体用手去触碰他湿润的下体，学着阿尔弗雷德用两根手指在外阴唇上缓缓地滑动着，最后配合着中指在他柔软的内阴唇间温柔地爱抚自己，享受酥麻而瘙痒的触感不断地集中在他的下体，等待着被人狠狠地插入。

“嗯啊....！哈啊....阿尔、别这样...啊！”看着亚瑟不老实的手让阿尔弗雷德发出嘲讽的笑声，他快速地抽开英国人的手作为惩罚，但很快用比手指粗许多的脚拇指插入对方的阴唇内，在肉穴的外出与尿道之间上下徘徊着。有力的动作让亚瑟紧紧地抓住对方的膝盖扭动着腰，哪怕只是一小部分他也希望有东西能够插入自己的体内，短暂地满足他的欲望。当阿尔弗雷德的脚趾缓缓地插入后，亚瑟咬住自己的下嘴唇苦苦地哀求着。对方不以为意地抽开脚趾时意外地碰触到阴蒂，这让英国人再也无法克制住自己的叫声，抓紧对方解释的大腿在刺激中娇喘着。

“你看起来快不行了，不过这里应该还有别的用处吧？”亚瑟靠在阿尔弗雷德的膝盖上大口喘气，突如其来的刺激让他一直被玩弄而变得无比敏感的阴蒂再次受到袭击而瞬间达到高潮。青年满脸通红与怜悯的样子请求阿尔弗雷德就这样放过他时，对方却不满足地捏起那乳头上下摇摆着，看着柔软的乳房如同波浪般一次次地剧烈晃动着。

“嗯啊.....停、停下.....”猛烈的摇晃让他感到不适应，随着阿尔弗雷德的带动下重力都在乳头上被拉扯，亚瑟立即抓住阿尔弗雷德的手腕哀求对方住手。美国青年看着他红润湿透的眼眶便停下手，恋人也乖巧的用双手握住自己如同水球般柔软的乳房将对方的肉棒挤在一起，他挺起腰板缓缓地让坚硬而灼热的肉棒从胸部的缝隙间缓缓的插入直到龟头浮出。

虽然乳房并不像肉穴一般湿润而温热，但它的柔软度却能够让男人无法厌倦这种触感。亚瑟的双手不断挤压着乳房的两旁摩擦着粗壮的肉棒边缘，他耐心的服持得到了阿尔弗雷德的赞赏，美国人用自己的拇指随着亚瑟开始上下滑动乳房时，在那被自己挑逗的红肿的乳头上用拇指轻轻滑动。

经过长时间刺痛的折磨让他的乳头变得极其敏感，指尖温柔的扫过的位置逐渐发痒使他的身体微微颤抖，亚瑟像是无辜的小孩嘴里颤颤巍巍地吐气露出一副害怕的样子，但当阿尔弗雷德仔细地观察对方那美貌怜悯的样子时，他看得到那双充满热泪的眼睛里透露出一丝丝的欲望。可怜又色情的颜面更是让荷尔蒙旺盛的青年难以克制自己的耐心，他双手搭在乳房的上方看着入手上的小孔便好奇地伸手去玩弄。

“哈啊......好痒....”阿尔弗雷德发现当他的手指在乳晕与乳尖打圈时对方只有细微的反应，相反当他食指快速而轻柔地从乳头上的小孔开始勾起，亚瑟便会坐不住咬紧自己的嘴唇开始扭动身体。新的发现让美国青年不仅露出狡猾的笑容，来回几次不断地逗弄着他的乳首。

嗯？你是说自己的肉穴还是乳头？” 羞耻的问题让亚瑟无法回答，立即转头看向别处避免与阿尔弗雷德的眼神又任何交接。英国青年的回避像一种抵抗，恋人可并不会就这样情欲地放过他，或许这也是唯一方式能够加快速度让对方选择操弄自己。

阿尔弗雷德没有让他失望，脚趾再次紧贴着他的阴唇缓缓地推入里面，在湿润的淫液里缓慢地上下摸索着。为了不让对方停下亚瑟也更加卖力地摇动自己的乳房夹紧体内的肉棒，他看着龟头上不断涌出透明的液体，青年没有丝毫犹豫地低头含住了对方敏感的前端。随着时间的流逝，挑逗自己下体给予少量的快感不再能够满足他。亚瑟擅自地做到对方的脚上开始快速地前后扭摆着自己的腰部，他已经被欲望逼疯了，就算是只剩下桌角他也会利用一切来满足自己的欲望。欲望不断的增添让英国人的身体变得更加灼热，他的舌头也变得滚烫地不断来回打圈吸收着，亚瑟在乳房往下按摩时候一同将一般的肉棒塞入口中，让整根都能被火热而湿润的触感包裹着，之后他在抽出时吸紧自己的双颊让阿尔弗雷德体会到紧致与强烈的吸力不断地在抽动着他的肉棒，同时也让乳房迅速地向上滑动避免减少一丝快感。

“啧....亚蒂，站起来。”亚瑟将肉棒吐出后舔舐自己嘴角上残留的唾液，他像是胜利者一般将阿尔弗雷德逼到绝路。美国大男孩伸手将亚瑟扶起看着自己的脚背上沾满了对方的蜜汁，以及他的下体依然兴奋地流出透明的粘液滴到毛毯上。英国青年此时就像一个坏女孩一边嘴角露出满意的笑容，尽管他知道接下来的代价会极其痛苦但只要哪根粗长的肉棒能够插入她不断抽搐的肉穴一切都不重要。  
阿尔弗雷德的食指与无名指强迫性地撑开被沾满淫汁的阴唇，一股凉风的吹入让亚瑟的双腿开始颤抖想要合起来不过恋人毫不在乎地在肉穴外出打圈着迟迟不肯进入。细腻的爱抚逐渐将亚瑟往失去理智的悬崖边推去，他甚至没有察觉到自己扭动着腰部自觉地与手指摩擦，瘙痒的触感让他想要得到解放，于是他擅自地握住阿尔弗雷德的手将两根缓慢地插入自己的洞穴内。

“啊！哈啊....好、好舒服....嗯啊....太、太快了...！”比肉棒小得多的手指在他的的体内一动不动的，但缓慢地撑开他紧致的肉壁的瞬间已经让亚瑟得到满足。英国青年抱住阿尔弗雷德的颈侧咬着他的耳垂恳求着对方快点动时，亚瑟自己已经忍不住前后扭动着腰部让粗燥的手指操弄着他粉嫩的小穴。

看着亚瑟逐渐在性欲中堕落似乎就是美国青年一开始的计划，他抱紧对方的后背让他站稳后在大量湿柔滑爱液的帮助下手指快速地插入更深处，阿尔弗雷德低头看着淫水沾满自己的手指让他更方便暴力地蹂躏对方体内的  
海绵体，每当G点被手指有力的磨蹭时亚瑟会夹紧自己的双腿抱住恋人支撑自己的重量。英国青年就像个荡妇一般沉迷快感，一次次的电流扩散他的全身让他兴奋地无法呐喊只有肉穴疯狂的收缩回应着自己的欲望。  
亚瑟心里十分明白，就算他现在道歉恋人也坚决不会原谅他。阿尔弗雷德加大力道地按下亚瑟微微凸出的敏感点迅速地前后磨蹭，听着那撒娇般的娇喘在耳边不断地徘徊，随后他迅速地再抽动几次后立马又回到原点欺负他的G点。如果亚瑟觉得这是他自己的极限的话那就大错特错了，阿尔弗雷德的拇指粗暴地按下那敏感的阴蒂，在刺激着海绵体的同时快速地按下打圈那微微红肿的小豆点。英国青年从娇喘呻吟转换成了尖叫，他的脚伸直无法站起地扑到连身身上任由他将自己的下体操弄高潮麻木。

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟被手指玩弄的高潮心里有说不出的愉悦，看着自己手上大量透明的粘液顺其地将他涂抹到自己发热的肉棒上。一小时的做爱里他已经忘了亚瑟高潮了几次，实际上英国青年觉得自己的身体已经敏感到一旦被碰触就会即将达到顶点的状态。

美国人将亚瑟报道床上看着他眼睛翻起白眼，在泛红的双颊在露出微笑。阿尔弗雷德已经等不及对方从高潮中恢复，他调整了亚瑟的身体让爱人背对着自己同时屁股高高翘起。圆润挺翘的肉臀像是在等待着自己的处置，阿尔弗雷德也毫不客气地大力地拍打下去留下红色的手印，这让亚瑟在惊吓中发出叫声。火辣的触感仍未消失便再一次地受到袭击，这次比之前更加的疼痛，但在痛楚逐渐消失时候所那酥麻而火辣的感觉逐渐扩散到他的全身。

“哈....够、够了.....快点进来。”刺痛与酥麻从臀部上逐渐扩散到全身，这让亚瑟无法控制淫荡地上下摇摆着自己的肉臀。英国青年的脸侧面靠在床上看着英俊的美国人，他像是猛兽抓到自己猎物一般美味地舔舐嘴唇，那充满情欲的双眼色情地盯着被迫撑开的双腿间的下体反而更是想要亚瑟被拿下。

“这你可以要说的清楚一点，要什么进去哪里？”阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟将手伸到自己的胯下用两根手指撑开自己的阴唇，好让阿尔弗雷德清楚地看到粉嫩光滑的肉穴兴奋地抽搐。亚瑟似乎已经等不及了，他的手指轻轻拍打自己的湿润的阴穴同时失去内心地将中指插入。

手指一瞬间插入柔软的内壁让青年发出惊讶的叫声，这比起肛交时容易进去的太多，同时更加的敏感；湿润与紧致，他希望阿尔弗雷德能够和自己一样享受着过程。亚瑟知道这是个坏主意，他甚至无法确定恢复成男生后自己依旧能够满足以肛交，禁果就像是将他人生摧毁的诱惑让他在这个情况下上瘾，已经没有回去的路。

“哈啊....！你的、肉棒....插进我的肉穴里——嗯啊！啊.....”不断地淫叫中口水从他的嘴角滑落，但是他没时间去顾及了，因为阿尔弗雷德的龟头正在摩擦着他的沾满爱液的外阴唇，亚瑟乖巧地将手指抽出却仍然撑开他的阴唇迎接着对方。阿尔弗雷德握住自己的肉棒让龟头在湿润的下体不断地游荡，直到他的前端插入那温暖的小穴时亚瑟发出赞叹的轻声，但很快以欺负对方唯有立马地将男根抽出，这让亚瑟不耐烦地发出呻吟，祈求对方快点满足自己的身体。

阿尔弗雷德看着粉色的小洞在经过几次高潮已经恢复之前的紧致，但他会确保这次那开爱的肉穴会记住自己的形状。美国青年早在亚瑟的诱惑下失去以往的耐心，他抓住亚瑟腰侧光滑的肌肤毫不客气地在拉下的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德挺直腰板一口气将粗长的肉棒埋入对方灼热而紧致的肉穴里。

“嗯啊！Fucking hell！....啊啊.....好大...”一瞬间的插入让亚瑟还没做好扩张的准备，这次体内被撑开的灼热感比以往更加的清晰。快感如同雷电交加一般电触着他的身体，肺部的燃烧让他无法呼吸也无法叫出声，亚瑟喊着泪水享受在舒服的摩擦力，任由肉棒毫不客气地在自己光滑的肉壁里乱撞。也许是阿尔弗雷德长时间的忍耐和体位的关系，进入的瞬间让亚瑟感觉到了对方的肉棒比以往更大了许多，内壁被强迫撑开的那股热度蔓延到他的全身。

亚瑟双手抱住脑袋侧过脸看着阿尔弗雷德舒服地眯起双眼咬住润红的嘴唇发出轻吟声，这让英国青年瞬间得到一种自豪感。他配合着阿尔弗雷德前后摇摆自己的腰部，每当肉棒抽出时候亚瑟将身体向前凑去让体内的粗壮物迅速地离开身体，直到龟头逐渐从空气中露出再迅速地插入，拉着英国人的腰部猛烈地与与自己的小腹碰撞。

“你的肉棒——在我小穴里变得更大了....哈...舒服吗？阿尔....嗯啊....我感觉很棒哦，被你粗硬的——啊！肉棒在体内搅乱....！！”看着美国人享受的表情禁不住内心的欲望用调戏的口吻说道。亚瑟露出狡滑的微笑舔舐着自己干燥的嘴唇，这仿佛就像是在反欺负一直气压自己的恋人。亚瑟色情的言语更是让阿尔弗雷德感到兴奋，他咬紧牙缩短抽插的距离就是为了猛烈地侵犯对方的深处的两个敏感地带。

“该死的....啊！....别煽动我....哼嗯....好紧...”体内的肉棒突然疯狂加速地撞击着深处，一股瘙痒与灼热感让亚瑟无法压抑发出大叫声，他闭上双眼紧紧地抓住床单不放。舒服的欲望让他想要达到高潮而流下难耐的泪水，感受着阿尔弗雷德的龟头不断地撞击子宫旁的另外一个敏感点，那里比起G点所带来的快感更加强烈，仿佛一瞬间的电击能够让他失去意识。亚瑟翻起白眼不断地淫叫着，他疲惫的双眼无法再睁开享受着肉棒不断猛烈地撞击所带来的快感。

龟头猛烈地撞击子宫口时刺痛与酥麻融合的一瞬间让亚瑟睁大双眼，他不断地试图呐喊，但舒服的摩擦之让他发出细小的啜泣声，不断地被酥麻的快感与痛苦吞噬。阿尔弗雷德猛烈地拉住对方的骨盆让那柔软的双腿与自己的小腹不断地撞击着，直到已经完全插入他依旧停止自己的腰板更加的深入，感受着那紧闭的子宫口被龟头缓慢地撑开。紧致的子宫试图关闭时夹紧着那敏感的前端，刺激感立即滑入他的睾丸想要将精液榨干，一直到自己马上要接近高潮时阿尔弗雷德立马将肉棒抽出。

“哈啊....啊！阿尔、别碰那个地方！”看着因为兴奋而颤抖的肉臀依旧在肉棒抽出后不断地抖动，尤其是那诱人的小穴也被自己的肉棒逐渐撑开成型。阿尔弗雷德将手伸到湿润的下体后让柔滑的粘液涂抹在手指上，趁着亚瑟仍然在性爱中回味时用手指在鼓起的粉嫩外穴涂抹着，当青年再次回过神时美国人已经将两根手指插入他的后庭。

“这里有段时间了呢，会寂寞吧？”阿尔弗雷德嘲讽地笑着，肉穴只有在那紧致的肌肉外圈时才真正地感受到紧致，而那不停滴着淫水的小穴却更加的柔软而且一直紧到底。不过美国青年并不在乎，亚瑟在兴奋时基本上一路都在不停地收紧着肉壁让他感到十分舒服，只是这次久违的体验更加新鲜罢了。

有过多次经验的后穴早已不需要太长时间的准备，尤其是还没得到满足的的阴穴在急需被插入时已经自觉地前后摇摆着自己的腰部，享受着那湿润的手指摩擦着他的肉壁。由于不是一个学院的让两人难得有单独相处的时  
间，平时日里为了解决欲望也只有跑到厕所解决开着水龙头避免别人听到他的声音。

阿尔弗雷德两根手指将肉穴撑开看着粉嫩的肉穴，看着它饥渴地不断收紧引起青年的笑声。美国人毫不客气地将插入第三根手指快速地抽插，仿佛已经为前戏准备的不耐烦了。或许是因为女性身体的原因失去了原本该有的前列腺，后庭的快感不再像以往一样强烈。阿尔弗雷德就是为了避免自己射精才将肉棒抽出，他绝对不会就这样亲而一举地放过亚瑟，而他现在正有很好的办法欺负对方。

“哼嗯.....哦天....进、进去了....！”二话不说阿尔弗雷德在柔软的阴唇快速让肉壁摩擦着，同时感觉到当撞到小豆点时亚瑟立马收紧自己的双腿喘气着。英国人可爱的反应让美国人感到永无止尽，他立马用手指涂抹着粘到肉棒上的爱液，没有丝毫犹豫地将粗壮物插入对方的肛穴里。

没有润滑剂的帮助下与阴穴相比干燥许多，不过好在爱液涂抹的帮助下让他的行动也变得方便多了。或许是因为亚瑟快接近高潮时被阿尔弗雷德中断而引起不满，肉穴在被抽搐时那得到释放的快感让亚瑟不禁叫出声，还没等他恢复时肉棒已经再次侵犯他的肉穴疯狂撞击着肉壁。

被填满的快感让英国人有说不出的幸福，但一直处于高潮的边缘让他变得更加急躁。阿尔弗雷德像是在训斥自家放肆的狗一般，在他猛烈地侵入的同时用力拍打在对方的肉臀上。伤痕再次被新的手印覆盖，愈加强烈的麻辣干刺激着亚瑟的身体是他动弹不得，只能乖乖享受着臀部上的痛楚与被插到深处时所带来的快感。

“来，看看你多漂亮.....”阿尔弗雷德的脑子里不断地浮出新的想法，他立马抱起背对着自己亚瑟走到一面镜子前。亚瑟看着恋人抱住他强迫被撑开的双腿，这让被疯狂摩擦而红肿的阴唇自己撑开邀约着英国青年看着自己淫荡的身体，而当他立马比起自己的双眼时阿尔弗雷德凑近他的耳旁用沉稳而低沉的声音命令着自己。

亚瑟唯唯诺诺地再次撑开自己的双眼，他看着阿尔弗雷德健壮的身材轻松地抱起自己便开始抽动自己的腰操弄着菊穴，从镜子里他看着阿尔弗雷德粗壮的肉棒不断地在自己的体内进出，猛烈的动作已经让他的高清拍打着自己的屁股。不过再一次如同阿尔弗雷德之前所说的一样他的肉穴湿透了，恋人不断抽插的过程中让透明的粘液不断地滴到毛毯上同时他的肉穴正饥渴地抽搐，希望美国人能够施舍自己将肉棒再次猛烈地插入他的肉穴里，这次他将不会再与对方做对，只求得到高潮。

少了前列腺所带来的刺激也让快感减少了许多，阿尔弗雷德亲吻着他的颈侧下体依旧不慌不忙地抽插，像是在等待着英国青年做出点什么。被欲望冲昏头脑的亚瑟已经无法在乎所谓的尊严，他靠在阿尔弗雷德的胸膛上任由青年抱住自己的大腿将自己当作发泄的工具一样操弄着，看着镜中的自己最终无法忍受地将三根手指缓缓地插入湿润又柔软无比的阴穴。

或许同样生为男性的亚瑟也开始对自己身体有极大的兴趣，润滑的肉壁毫不费力地在紧致的肉穴里穿梭着，那温热的提问让青年感到十分的舒服忍不住更加地深入。亚瑟学着阿尔弗雷德扩张自己的动作用手指缓慢地磨蹭自己的上方的肉壁，直到他猛烈地触碰到那凸起的海绵体位置，刺激感全身突然猛烈地颤抖。

或许看着镜中的自己自慰比一切视觉冲击要更加的羞耻，他看着自己的手指不断地加快速度抽插磨蹭着G点，随着欲望不断的增加让他更加粗暴地对待自己。亚瑟另外一只手之也开始寻找自己外穴上方的阴蒂，当他看着镜子反射照到粉色的小豆粒后好奇地用手指去触碰。瘙痒的触感很快在他的肉穴与阴蒂中徘徊，为了得到更多的快感他下定决心在手指不停猛烈地抽插自己时候去玩弄那敏感的小球体。

“.唔嗯！.....嗯啊....阿、阿尔....！深处、我做不到——哈啊！”激烈的快感不断刺激他的身体以及大脑，瘙痒的触感已经让他的手无法停下更加粗暴地打圈按摩着，甚至在好奇的驱使下用双手去捏紧自己的阴蒂而发出淫荡的哭叫声。电流的触发让亚瑟的全身开始缩紧，无法控制地夹紧自己的双腿扭动身体，阿尔弗雷德依旧强迫性地撑开他的双腿让青年清楚地看着那漂亮的粉嫩穴正被自己上瘾一般地侵犯。明明还没达到高潮却再次让水分不断地涌出，弄湿了他的下体与大腿内侧，但着依旧没让青年停下自慰。

“你想要我怎么做？”

“我、哈..我想让你用肉棒....啊啊....把我操到高潮——！”亚瑟在兴奋中哭泣地祈求着，他还想要更多，阿尔弗雷德就想是将自己欲望养育得贪婪的猛兽，这些明明足够他高潮却无法在心理上得到满足。亚瑟所希望的是那粗长的肉棒在自己深处的敏感点继续摩擦，甚至让龟头与他自己的子宫口猛烈地撞击所达到高潮。

“好孩子，自己来吧，我现在可没有手帮忙插进去。”阿尔弗雷德缓缓地将对方的身体抬起，让他从镜子中看着肉壁缓缓地从肛穴里抽出。沉重的肉壁一旦从肉穴里抽出后便开始有点下沉，在没有手指的支撑下难以进入。而亚瑟早已等的不耐烦，不需要对方的刺激他伸手握住阿尔弗雷德的肉棒对准自己的湿润的肉穴后缓缓地放下自己的腰板做了下去。

龟头进入湿热的肉穴的瞬间他便挺起腰板将整根肉棒再次插入亚瑟的体内，尽管多次的戏弄那粉色的小穴，它却依旧如初半紧致征服者两人。阿尔弗雷德闭上双眼感受着那股热气与强烈的压迫感在插入的瞬间紧紧地包裹他的肉棒，而在抽出时却将自己紧紧地吸吮不肯释放。肉穴的再次被填满让亚瑟情不自禁地露出微笑，恋人在不断侵犯自己时随着频率放下自己的身体与抽出让肉穴与他坚挺的男根迅速地碰撞。

“唔嗯....好、好舒服....”湿润的淫水将体内的肉棒沾染上自己的液体，看着镜子中的男根被自己兴奋的爱液弄得湿透光滑显得更加色情，亚瑟靠在阿尔弗雷德的胸膛上抬起脑袋抓住对方的后颈让他低头与自己接吻。

“嗯....你棒极了，真想看看你还能再被我弄得肮脏到什么地步。”两人的接吻随着抽插的速度变得十分缓慢却又深入，亚瑟从对方的口中品尝到南瓜汁的甜味，小小的发现却能让他一直傻傻地微笑着。两人之间温柔的问让他们更好地享受到缓慢所带来的美好，嘴唇不断地分离在舌尖不断交接。  
体内的肉棒缓缓地抽插也让亚瑟更好地感受到对方的粗长，肉棒被抽出的瞬间亚瑟舒服地泛起白眼，仿佛自己立马能够从快感里截图但同时欲望的需求却让他忍不住擅自坐下与肉棒碰撞。阿尔弗雷德亲吻着他白皙的后颈同样留下痕迹后开始迅速地碰撞着夹紧自己的肉壁。

当龟头狠狠地击中伸出的敏感点时，亚瑟抓紧阿尔弗雷德的头发试图挺起腰部从快感中逃离，不过对方并没给对方机会地放下他的腰让肉棒再次猛烈地撞击同一个位置。亚瑟皱起眉头发出舒服的呻吟声，反反复复地操弄着同一处已经让A点变得十分敏感。

亚瑟看着被自己弄得湿透的肉棒毫不客气地侵犯者他狭隘的肉穴，但自己却毫无抱怨地接纳整根粗长物，肉穴被撑开成型的幻想让英国青年变得更加兴奋。体内的自动收紧也让阿尔弗雷德意识到了这一点，他抱紧亚瑟缩短抽出的距离快速地打击着那甜蜜点。阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟扬起头不断地喃喃自语着，他的手指依旧不停地搓揉与捏紧自己的阴蒂，一阵阵酥麻的快感占据了他整根神经，身体已经无法控制地抽搐磨蹭着体内的肉棒。

“啊.....啊！我、我想去厕所....”小腹变得膨胀以及下体的尿道出马上就要有水喷出的冲动让亚瑟立马收紧退，他苦苦哀求地松开自己。

“什么？”

“要、要尿出来了....”

“那就这样失禁吧？”看着亚瑟羞耻的脸更是让对方兴奋，阿尔弗雷德不怀好意地笑道。正当亚瑟想要极力挣脱时龟头猛烈地撞击着子宫口让亚瑟停下了动作，他知道自己再抖动一步就会金色的液体从自己的尿道中流出，  
但是那酥麻与此同让他难以忍耐。第一次的碰撞已经让他感觉到少量的液体已经流出，他无法保证再这样下去自己能支持到什么时候。  
果不其然阿尔弗雷德再次猛烈快速地撞击着，毫不客气地侵犯者那粉色的肉穴，同时试图将自己的龟头插入那紧致的子宫颈口，让它紧紧夹住自己敏感的龟头。亚瑟就像触电一般在幸福与刺激的快感中徘徊着，同时需要夹紧自己的身体一面液体流出。

柔软的肉体让两人都沉迷在其中，对于阿尔弗雷德来说这仿佛是让嫩肉帮自己口交一样的感觉，撞到子宫的瞬间一股暖流蔓延到他的身上，肚子里的一股火更是让青年星曜迅速发泄自己的欲望更加粗暴地欺负着粉嫩的肉穴。

“啊啊！....我不行了....唔嗯.....哈......嗯啊！”亚瑟知道自己终究无法用赢过这如同大波浪一层层地迎面扑来的快感，他在哭泣中大喊着让尿道里透明的液体释放。青年卷起脚趾在羞耻中失禁达到高潮，但当他看到是透明液体时候疑惑地想要问对方时，阿尔弗雷德却因为对方高潮的过程肉穴痉挛而不断抖动地摩擦他的肉棒而变得更加猛烈，不给对方问话的机会继续操弄着柔软的小穴。

突然的释放让亚瑟的身体变得比以往更加的敏感，阿尔弗雷德咬着他的肩膀的刺痛感更是多加了几分快感。下体的肉壁不断地被美国人快速进出侵犯，时时刻刻顶撞这深处的敏感点不放阿，尔弗雷德就这样在亚瑟高潮的期间不停地戏弄他的子宫。而射出液体的瞬间也让英国人感受到前所未有的高潮，自己的呼吸变得愈发困难几乎是要晕了过去，快感的袭击让他的身体不断地剧烈抖动想要从快感中挣扎，却因为阿尔弗雷德惊人的力气依旧撑开他的双腿继续操弄着肉穴。直到亚瑟无法克制地发出撒娇般的呻吟，终于在这场闹剧中逐渐平息。

“哈哈哈哈....亚瑟你潮吹了.....”龟头像是对子宫口紧致吸吮的触感上瘾一般开始疯狂加速地操弄，任由亚瑟不停地祈求自己再更加用力，哪怕是高潮过后他依旧无法克制住自己淫乱的身体。异常的舒服已经让他不受控制地祈求更多，随着阿尔弗雷德猛烈的撞击一阵阵麻痒的快感已经侵略了他整个脑袋，这让更多的温热透明液体一点点地从尿道中漏出直到结束。美国人毫不在乎那些大量的液体从尿道中流出，滑过两人的结合处最后从他结实的大腿流过。

阿尔弗雷德咬紧自己的嘴唇，他知道不断地被那紧致的子宫颈口吸吮着他迟早会这样高潮。美国青年快速地抖动着自己的下体，也让亚瑟听清楚他所生产出的淫水让自己轻松地侵犯他，同时那色情的水声更是让英国人感到羞耻，紧张之下他仿佛停止呼吸内脏都不断地在缩紧。阿尔弗雷德的龟头最后再次冲刺猛烈地插入子宫颈口后将浓稠的白色液体注射对方的体内。

“嗯....哈啊....啊....”射精时阿尔弗雷德仍然迅速地抽插着那肉穴直到将所有精华都撒入肉壁里，阿尔弗雷德疲倦抱住亚瑟让他坐在自己的大腿上，这样他的肉棒依旧还插入在对方的体内。  
等到两人终于平静下来后，阿尔弗雷德将软下的男根缓缓地抽出，不过他的坐姿让亚瑟的双腿搭在自己大腿的外侧，由此一来可以地让对方的双腿分开。亚瑟抓紧自己的膝盖，他感觉得到体内一股黏腻的触感正在缓缓流出，第一次使用女性身体的他误以为就这样保持对方的液体。

“唔嗯....流出来好多.....”亚瑟看着镜子中的肉穴已经被撑开，这让大量的精液毫无阻碍地流出低落到地面上。青年最后试图推动自己的体内让更多的浓稠物从身体里流出，直到结束后亚瑟不仅感慨道。

“要去洗澡吗？”阿尔弗雷德让亚瑟躺在自己的胸口上，他梳走对方沾满汗水的刘海亲吻着他的额头。

“嗯...等一下，我好累。”

“毕竟你高潮了有5-6次吧？”嘲讽却又自豪的语气从美国青年的嘴里脱出，对方生气却又像是遮掩羞耻捏住对方的手臂让他发出惨痛的叫声。  
两人就这样平静地坐在一起，几分钟过后阿尔弗雷德低头看着已经熟睡的恋人不忍去打扰对方，于是他将亚瑟抱到床上躺下，自己则是跑到浴室里迅速度拿毛巾与盆子帮对方擦拭身体。等到对方玩玩干净后才将被子拉起覆盖在英国人的身上，自己则是走去浴室冲留在自己身上的爱液与汗水。

\----------------------------------------------------  
接下来的一个星期里阿尔弗雷德会牵着手和亚瑟一起去上课，甚至两人分析不同课程时一道下课他会便立马飞奔到教室门口接送英国人。阿尔弗雷德就像金毛犬一样兴高采烈地迎接着亚瑟，更是众目睽睽抱住英国人嘴里不停地碎碎念让其他人不要接近他。

或许亚瑟对与过度宠爱感到有些烦恼，却不可否认他的确很幸福。两人都认可亚瑟以女体的状态出现的话更多恶劣的事情会发生，于是两人最终还是在商店里买回来束胸以及穿回他以前的救制服。一个星期里两人再也没回去学院的休息室，而是两人躲藏在密室里做不可告人的秘密。

直到亚瑟变回来后，阿尔弗雷德依旧有着接送对方的习惯，而现在美国青年就坐在转动楼梯间里等待亚瑟从休息室出来。今天是舞会日，他知道亚瑟还没有心理准备于是邀约对方一起出校游玩，英国青年没有丝毫犹豫地答应了，而现在距离还有三分钟的时间到他们约定的时间，这让阿尔弗雷德开始变得不耐烦地看着倒计时的电子手表开始计算。  
“阿尔，你不换衣服吗？”

“嗯？换去哪里——”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地开始大喊着最后剩下几秒的时间，直到身后的石门突然打开，里面传出亚瑟清秀的声音让美国人本能地转头回去看。亚瑟用发胶将他的刘海梳到脑袋后面，黑色的礼服更是凸显他绅士的气质，他的可爱与帅气同时迷住了阿尔弗雷德。

“你还有半小时的时间去打扮，我知道你妈妈给你准备了礼服。”亚瑟摆出一副高冷的态度从阿尔弗雷德身边擦肩而过。

“但、但是、是你....！？唉？”

“如果你还在拖拖拉拉的话今晚的舞会我只好找其他人咯？”为了掩盖自己的难为情，亚瑟用尽全力遮住自己脸上的笑容。从阿尔弗雷德吃惊的声音判断，他可以想象得到对方现在的样子。

“等、等下！亚瑟！”

“什么事？”

“我爱你。”阿尔弗雷德连忙跟随着亚瑟的脚步换向另外一个移动楼梯，直到这狭隘的楼梯只剩下两人时，美国青年不顾其他学院的学生议论着，也毫不在乎墙上挂的作品在议论关于两人。这次他终于可以光明正大地捧起亚瑟圆润的双颊并当着大众亲吻他，亚瑟也不再犹豫，不再退缩地抚摸着对方的颈侧亲吻回去。


End file.
